LazyRealms
by KaibaGirl007
Summary: A dark force merges two worlds together .... CURRENTLY ABANDONED DUE TO HUGE PLOT HOLES AND LACK OF PERSONAL INTEREST.


**Here's something that's been stuck on my computer for a while now and with 's new crossover features I'd thought I'd upload to see if there'd be any interest for this to carry on?**

**I own no rights to anything 'cause I'm poor :P  
**

**Chapter 1**

The Dark Magician dashed across the open space in front of him and towards the Twin-Headed Fire Dragon. With a wave of his staff he cut through the dragon causing it to shatter into a million tiny pixels, and then returned back to his side of the field in front of his master.

"Go Yugi!" A loud whooping and cheering noise came from the small gathering of friends that surrounded the duel.

Like many times before Yugi played against his rival Kaiba, and after managing to reduce his opponent's life points to 4700, was now in the lead as his own still remained untouched.

"Give it up Kaiba, Yugi's gonna wipe the floor with ya. Again. Like always." Joey laughed, knowing how irritated that would make the CEO.

But the blonde's taunting wasn't having any kind of effect on Kaiba. He was confident that this duel would be the duel that he would finally defeat Yugi. He started his turn and took a card from his deck whilst still with his eyes focused on the spiky haired youth. The corners of his mouth turned up at the sight of the card he had drawn.

"Now I'll finally put you in your place." Kaiba told Yugi as he tribute two of his monsters to summon one of his Blue Eyes White Dragons. Next he played the magic card Change of Heart to take control of Yugi's Dark Magician. "Let's see how you deal with your own monster attacking your life points directly."

Yugi watched in horror as his own monster came back towards him for an attack. He didn't have any other cards on the field so there was nothing he could do accept take the blow, halving his life points in one go to 2500 which would then surely be finished off by Kaiba's Blue eyes. His friends gasped in shock at how the duel had turned in Kaiba's favour and left Yugi at his mercy.

"This can't be happening!" Tea whimpered as she turned and buried her head into Tristan's shoulder as he stood beside her.

"He wasn't going to hold that title forever you know!" shouted Mokuba from where he stood near Kaiba, with a smug tone to his voice. He glanced up at his big brother ready to see the long over due triumphant look appear upon his face.

Joey, who wasn't one for ignoring taunts, found himself held back by his two friends as he tried to shake them off so that he could get at the younger boy. "Let it go." Tristan told him and the three friends returned their gaze back to Yugi.

As he looked into the eyes of his Dark Magician, Yugi could sense his monster begging for forgiveness for the betrayal he was about to commit. But Yugi knew that his faithful monster was only obeying the rules of the game and had no choice over the attack on him, that was Kaiba's doing. He changed his view to his opponent as he placed his fingers on to a card in his hand and held it up to show Kaiba. "I discard Kuriboh to the graveyard and by doing so allows me to negate _all_ attack damage done this turn."

The Dark Magician's attack was absorbed by the card before it disappeared in to the graveyard, Yugi's life points remained untouched, the gang of friends cheered from the side line, and Mokuba mumbled a curse at the foiled attack whilst his brother's lips curled at the corners. Kaiba had expected nothing less from Yugi and now that that little fur-ball was out of the way there would be no stopping him. "Looks like it's your turn Yugi." The Dark Magician returned back to his original side of the field at Kaiba confirming the end of his turn.

Yugi could feel the perspiration starting to form on his forehead. Duelling Kaiba was a hard enough task as it was, but without his Yami to help him it was made even harder. Still he knew he was capable of winning against his rival. After all _he_ had been the one to beat Atem, _not_ Kaiba. He started his turn and took a card from the top of his pile which he added to his hand.

At the moment Yugi couldn't attack Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon without losing his own monster and life points in the process, but maybe in a few more turns he may be able to defeat any and all of Kaiba's monsters. And as luck would have it, he had just the card he needed at hand. "I play Swords of Revealing Light." The spell card was placed in to his Dueldisk and several giant, glowing green swords fell around the dragon stood on the field opposite him.

"Shove that where the sun don't shine!" Joey yelled across to the two Kaiba brothers.

Mokuba gritted his teeth at hearing Joey's comment, now he was beginning to understand why his brother hated the blonde so much. He glanced again at his brother and wondered just how he was able to stay so calm during times like this.

Yugi's turn ended and Kaiba began his adding a card from his deck to his hand. He'd let the spiky haired boy think he had the upper hand but once those swords had disappeared in three turns time he would annihilate Yugi in one go. After all he was more than capable of defeating Yugi with his Blue Eyes White Dragons, and then there was his secret back up plan. He fought back the excitement building up inside him as he stared at the card he had just drawn. The card that he had forced the game's creator to hand over to him. The card which would guarantee victory to whoever played it. The card that was … peeling?

Carefully Kaiba picked at the corner of the card and striped it away to see that he had been double crossed by Pegasus who had supplied him with nothing more than a fake card. A gust of wind blew the top layer from Kaiba's hand and away across the fields of the park, leaving him to stare in anger at what remained of the card. Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he read the name of the card he held; Lazy Town, a field card which was clearly influenced by Pegasus' love of his Toon themed cards.

The wind was now blowing stronger and Kaiba's brown hair waved across his vision as he returned his gaze back to the duel field in front of him. Soon he would have all three of his dragons on the field to claim his victory, and then he would seek revenge against the double crosser. The wind took hold of Kaiba's coat and made it flare as he placed his chosen card in to his Dueldisk.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The basketball flew through the air as it gracefully glided towards the basket and cleanly dropped down inside just seconds before the buzzer sounded for the end of the match. Six players, one adult and five children, stood on the outside court. The team made up of three children began to jump up and down as they celebrated their victory.

"Yay, Ziggy!" squealed a little girl all dressed in pink, as she ran to the smaller and slightly chubby blonde hair boy who had scored the winning point.

"Aww, thanks Stephanie." Ziggy blushed as she hugged him tightly and his other team mate also joined them. "You too Stingy."

"You're welcome." Replied the rich boy as he stepped back. "Thank you for making _my_ team the winners."

"Congratulations everyone." Smiled the man dressed in blue with a huge number ten logo on his chest, as he came dashing over to them, his thin black moustache bouncing as he spoke with a foreign north accent. "Those were some great hoops Ziggy; I can tell you've been practising. Nice saves Stingy, and Stephanie, light and fast on your feet as always."

"Yeah, nice work Pinkie." Came a slightly sarcastic and jealous female voice from behind the man in blue.

"And let's not forget about you guys." The man said as he turned and placed his arms around the two children that had been hiding behind him and brought them round to join the others.

"But we didn't win." The dark skinned boy pointed out. His orange hair poked up and over the strap of the goggles he wore around his head.

"Pixel's right, our team lost." The girl with pigtails added.

The man shook his head and was about to say something when Stephanie beat him to it. "Trixie, just because you lost this time doesn't mean that you didn't try your hardest." She smiled at her friends who she was just happy to have them join in the fun rather than sat playing videogames on their own.

"I guess you're right." Trixie smiled back as she bounced the ball on the ground one last time before she placed it back under her arm and ran the few steps that separated herself from her friends, Pixel and the man joined right behind her.

"Alright, let's celebrate!" Ziggy cheered now that they were all grouped back together. He pulled out a paper bag from his pocket. "Taffy anyone?"

The man in blue held out his hand, rejecting the boy's kind offer, and shook his head. "I know something which is way better than taffy."

"Sports Candy!" All five children chorused together excitedly.

"Right." The man nodded. "I'll be back in a mo, don't go away." He held his hand high in the sky towards an airship that hovered over head. "Skychaser!" he called and a flying machine that looked similar to a cross trainer came down for him to mount and peddle back up to the airship.

The children watched in awe as the man speedily flew away above them, but they weren't the only ones watching. With the aid of his periscope a tall dark haired man wearing a purple and mauve striped outfit watched from his secret base underneath the town. Now that the sports elf had left it was time for him to make an appearance.

Quickly the stripy man scrambled up to the surface and approached the courtyard where the children were waiting for the other man's return. He saw that the littlest boy with blonde hair sat on the wall next to the pink girl as they both glanced down over the shoulder of the boy with orange hair who fiddled around with several gizmos that he had attached to his arms. The girl with pigtails ran and bounced the ball with the spoilt rich boy chasing and demanding that she return it to him. "Hey kids." He said casually as he stopped and waved just a few feet away from them.

"Robbie Rotten!" The kids gasped at seeing the tall man stood before them.

"What do you want Robbie?" Trixie snapped as she finally bounced the ball towards her chaser.

"Come to spoil my …… _our _fun as usual?" Stingy asked as he caught the ball.

"Actually ………… no." Replied Robbie as he swaggered closer towards the five friends. "I've had it trying to get you kids to do as I say, you _never_ listen to _me_, but you always listen to _him_." Without warning he fell down on to his knees, held his hands together and begged. "Tell me, what does Sportadoop have that I don't?"

All of the children were taken by surprise at this strange action. There was a whirling sound from a watch like device on Pixel's arm. "My gadgets detect that he's telling the truth for once."

"You really want to know what Sportacus has that you don't?" Stephanie asked as she hopped down from the wall so that her other two friends could sit there. A silent single nod was her reply from the kneeling man. "Well it's quite easy, it's ….."

"What's that?" Ziggy interrupted her as a gap in the air started to appear behind Robbie and was accompanied by a sucking whirlpool wind which grew stronger as the hole grew bigger.

The three children sat on the wall found themselves being pulled closer to the vortex which was now at full force, they all managed to grab hold of the streetlight nearby and Pixel who was closest to Ziggy had taken hold of the younger boy's foot to stop himself from being sucked in. He reached out his hand towards Stephanie and felt his fingers brush against hers before she was pulled into the giant whirlpool as Robbie had panicked and reach out for her, dragging the pink girl along with him into the void.

"Pinkie!" Trixie screamed as she saw their friend snatched away, all of them helpless to stop her.

"I'm coming Stephanie!" Sportacus' cry could just be heard above the wind which was beginning to ease as the vortex began to shrink. The number ten logo on his chest was flashing and beeping as he stepped up and down on the Skychaser as fast as he could to try to catch up with her but was buffeted by the wind inside the vortex. He glanced out into the empty endless space to see that Robbie still had hold of her. "Don't let go of her Robbie!" he ordered.

Robbie could hear the concern in the sports elf's voice and a wicked smile crept onto his face. All he had to do now was let go of the girl who had ruined his life since she first stepped foot in to his town and Sportacus would followed her so that both of them would be out of his life forever. But this wasn't a situation that he would benefit from doing so. In fact he was more likely to be rescued and returned to his town if he kept hold of the brat.

A strong burst of wind roared and buffeted them. Sportacus was knocked from his Skychaser and began to spiral violently in the never ending freefall. Robbie heard Stephanie shriek from being blown around and he tightened his grip so as not to lose her but when he did so he found that all he had hold of was a handful of bangles than the girl had once worn. All three began to drift further apart and deeper into the endlessness space.


End file.
